


Wanna go outside?

by Alemanriq



Series: Grunge AU [5]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wall Sex, how grunge AU started lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemanriq/pseuds/Alemanriq
Summary: After giving a concert in a pub, Héctor gets to see his favorite person, who's got some ideas in mind; like, say, going to that alley on the back with sensual lighting for example.





	Wanna go outside?

**Author's Note:**

> one of the very first doodles that inspired this little AU lol


End file.
